1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system including a mobile terminal capable of controlling a head-mounted display (HMD), and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Recently, wearable glass type terminals configured to be mounted on part of a human body have been developed. A glass type terminal mounted on a user's head may be a head-mounted display (HMD).
The head-mounted display (HMD) refers to various display devices that may be worn on a user's head, like glasses, to allow the user to view an image (content). As digital devices have been reduced in weight and size, various wearable computers have been developed, and an HMD is also widely used.
A display device provided in a glass type terminal such as an HMD may be combined with an augmented reality technology, N screen technology, and the like, beyond a simple image output function, to provide various user convenience.
In order to support and increase functions of the terminals and HMDs, improvement of structural part and/or software part of a terminal and a structural part and/or software part of an HMD may be considered.